Imprisoned Spirits
Overview Summary #Defend the Released Spirits while they escape from the Pit. #Protect the Released Spirits while they travel to the Reaper. #Return to Reaper of the Bone Pits for your reward. sic] Obtained from :Reaper of the Bone Pits in The Underworld Requirements :Clear the Chamber Reward :*10,000 XP Dialogue :"While I was trapped by the Terrorwebs, many souls which should not have been consigned to such a fate were cast down into the pit. Most have been lost forever, but a few remain who have not yet been driven to madness. I shall make it possible for them to escape the realm of torment. Do not allow these Released Spirits to be destroyed." ::Accept: "I am on my way!" ::Reject: "I am not ready." Reward Dialogue :"The Released Spirits have been sent to the Hall of Judgment, where Grenth shall select for them a fate befitting the measure of their mortal lives. You have served the God of Death well this day." Walkthrough All but one member of the team should set up near the pit with the four giant bone arms sticking out of it. As soon as any member in your party takes this quest, 4 spirits will spawn near the pit. Once the quest is taken, there will be spawns from two different directions. Spawn Location #1: Multiple groups of Terrorweb Dryders will spawn near the bridge, just above the pit where the spirits spawn (there is a bit of a delay between spawns). Spawn Location #2: Multiple individual enemies will spawn in succession along the path that is near the pit where the spirits spawn (if facing the pit, this is the path on the right that leads to a dead end, not the path that leads to the Reaper). The composition of the enemy groups that spawn is mixed, and can include Terrorweb Dryders, Terrorweb Dryder (silver) and Skeleton of Dhuum. The main threat will be from the enemies that spawn near the bridge. Hit this group of enemies hard and kill them as fast as possible before the second spawn in the same location. You should have at least one party member at Spawn Location #2 (a single spirit spammer near the sharp right turn in this back path is usually sufficient). Have your healers protect the spirits at all costs, since the loss of a single lost spirit will result in your party being removed from the Underworld. Note that while the Chained Souls that repeatedly spawn are harmless, the spirits will run to them and attack them, slowing you down and potentially keeping them closer to the attacking mobs. For that reason it is best to quickly kill the Chained Souls that are close to the pit to ensure that the spirits continue on their way towards the Reaper and away from the attacking mobs. Notes *Protect the spirits at all costs! If one of them is killed, your party will be defeated and returned to the outpost. *As an extra precaution, have one party member take the quest while the rest of your party is at the location where the dryders spawn. *Gathering the Terrorwebs into a tightly knit group will making destroying them much easier than fighting them one at a time. This requires good tanking skill.